disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
When I Am Older
When I Am Older (Cuando sea Mayor en Latinoamérica y Cuando madure en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Es interpretada por Josh Gad (Olaf) y escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. Doblaje La versión es francés se utilizó para ambos doblajes (Francia y Canadá). Películas Frozen II Cuando ingresan al Bosque Encantado, Olaf se separa del resto, y empieza a ser atacado por los elementos, pero él trata de mantenerse tranquilo, luego llama a Anna, Elsa, Sven y Samantha, pero el no conoce a Samantha, luego empieza a cantar mientras diferentes cosas pasan (caen hojas, aparece una llama, se abre la tierra, etc), y al ver su reflejo en el agua ve una criatura y sale corriendo cayendo en un huella gigante, luego sigue cantando hasta que un tornado se lo lleva. Letra Olaf |-|Original= What was that? Samantha? This will all make sense when I am older Someday I will see that this makes sense One day when I'm old and wise I'll think back and realize That these were all completely normal events Aaaaagh! I'll have all the answers when I'm older Like why we're in this dark, enchanted wood I know in a couple years These will seem like childish fears And so I know this isn't bad, it's good Excuse me. Growing up means adapting Puzzling at your world and your place When I'm more mature I'll feel totally secure Being watched by something with a creepy, creepy face Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah See, that will all make sense when I am older So there's no need to be terrified or tense I'll just dream about a time When I'm in my aged prime 'Cause when you're older Absolutely everything makes sense This is fine. |-|Traducción= ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Samantha? Todo esto tendrá sentido cuando sea mayor Algún día veré que esto tiene sentido Un día cuando sea viejo y sabio Pensaré de nuevo y me daré cuenta Que estos fueron eventos completamente normales Aaaaagh! Tendré todas las respuestas cuando sea mayor Como por qué estamos en esta oscuridad, bosque encantado Sé que en un par de años Estos parecerán miedos infantiles Y sé que esto no es malo, es bueno Perdóneme. Crecer significa adaptarse Desconcertando tu mundo y tu lugar Cuando soy más maduro Me sentiré totalmente seguro Ser observado por algo con una cara espeluznante Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Mira, todo eso tendrá sentido cuando sea mayor Entonces no hay necesidad de estar aterrorizado o tenso Solo soñaré con un momento Cuando estoy en mi mejor momento Porque cuando seas mayor Absolutamente todo tiene sentido Esto esta bien. |-|Castellano= ¿Qué es eso? ¿Samantha? Ya comprenderé cuando madure Lo que no parece ahora normal Un día muy mayor seré Y recordando entenderé Que todo esto que pasa es muy natural Aaaaagh! Dudas ya no habrá cuando madure Sabré qué hago en este bosque hoy En un par de años ya Estos miedos pasarán Por eso muy tranquilo ahora estoy Disculpad. Crecer es adaptarse ¡Y encontrar también tu lugar! Cuando crezca al fin Sé que me podré reír Cuando sea observado Por un rostro fantasmal ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! Verás, ya comprenderé cuando madure Cada miedo terrorífico se irá Así que voy a soñar Con que llegue mi mejor edad Cuando madure Un sentido todo esto tendrá Está todo bien. |-|Latino= ¿Eso que fue? Ah, ¿Samantha? Cuando sea mayor podré saberlo, Comprender lo que hoy no sé explicar Cuando tenga madurez Y reflexionando esté Creeré que lo que veo hoy es normal Aaaaagh! Cuando sea mayor habrá respuestas Sabré en este bosque que hago yo Creo que en un año o dos Ya no habrá infantil temor Y lo que hoy veo mal veré mejor Disculpen. Al crecer me adapto Porque entiendo el mundo al fin Y al ser mayor No voy a sentir terror Si se asoma Un rostro horrible a verme a mí Aaaaahhhhh!-Aaaaahhhhh! Sí cuando sea mayor podré saberlo, Y entonces, no hay por qué sufrir estrés. Sueño el momento ideal De la madurez vital Al ser mayor ya, Cada evento se podrá explicar Todo está bien. Vídeos Josh Gad - When I Am Older|Inglés David Filio - Cuando Sea Mayor|Español Latino Miguel Antelo - Cuando madure|Español Castellano Go Rávásnuvan|Saami Dany Boon - Quand je serai plus grand|Francés Enrico Brignano - Da grande|Italiano Fábio Porchat - Com o Tempo|Portugues Brasileño Czesław Mozil - Kiedy będę starszy|Polaco Jang-Won Lee - When I Am Older|Coreano Shunsuke Takeuchi - When I Am Older|Japonés Chuang Wang - When I Am Older|Chino Hồ Thái Hoà - Khi Thành Người Lớn|Vietnamita Kornkan Sutthikoses - When I Am Older|Tailandés Curiosidades *La parte en la que Olaf dice "Samantha" no estaba en la letra original, esto fue agregado por Josh Gad mientras improvisaba. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II